Winter & Summer
by Sayah Yuki
Summary: Do Arkan and Ardina Winter and Summer hate Each other or are they waiting to return to their human lovers in death? Where did the chosen ones elemental blood come from? -implied m-preg and slash-


**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

**Warning: implied yaoi**

Arkan looked out of the window he had always disagreed on the way to reunite the song Ardina didn't want wait in the beginning. She blamed him still, and yet didn't, she understand what he did and why. Ardina had loved a mortal as well.

That mortal had loved her but not enough to let go. He watched her first waste herself on useless ways to endure her existence.

To be quickly reunited with her lover but she always after every thing failed. Her magic and essence suffered from her neglect.

Years after that time he had seen her in her human guise travel across the frozen wastes to his castle he had seen a human approach but he never knew it was her until the many furs and wraps had been pulled away.

She had chopped her beautiful silver hair to the roots her eyes were a glazed white from snow blindness Ardina's silver circlet, when removed, her frost-burned her forehead. All of her fingers, toes, nose, and lips were a black color. She was dehydrated and malnourished.

Arkan had taken her from the servants that were almost pronouncing her dead. He took her broken body to Nelac's tower. The highest in his castle, the one he knew was the only one able to help her.

In the highest room he took hold of his full power darkness, light, ice, snow, and the strength of the plant that still breaks through snow in the harshest conditions and repaired her body.

The frostbite was healed, the malnutrition, and the dehydration.

Ardina had come to him for something much harder to heal though. She had come to him hoping for him to dull the pain of human lover dying of heal her he could do the former easily but he would never do that.

For her he would healer to the best of his ability then she would leave that was his way.

Ardina slowly come to consciousness eyes slowly opening she warm and yet on the inside she was freezing she felt Arkan on the edge of her conscious.

She pulled her self out of the bed her human body looked as though she had never ran it through the snowstorm and she knew it had been Arkan who healed her.

She followed her senses to him and was surprised as she pushed open a heavy iron door her ears were filled with music.

Arkan sat in a high-backed chair, as he looked at a small bard, a child happily string music from a harp.

The harp was …wrong it screamed at her in its wrong's it was keeping half the song how Arkan could stand to be around it alluded her.

The child Bard looked up when she walked in and Ardina stopped dead.

The child's face itself proclaimed his acritoratic ancestry, the small child's elemental, as the humans called it, blood. Wispy silver hair fell in his face and delicate hands continued to strum the lyre the boy looked only 10 at the most.

10 years she remembered since the fall of Arkan's lover Nelac and the nameless one that had taken her Human Husband, Nelac had the most stunning violet eyes, this child continued to look at her with the same violet eyes except their was shots of blue through them.

Arkan clapped once and the music abruptly stopped Arkan gestured to her _"This, my child, is Ardina Queen of the woods Lady of the moon."_

"_Ardina may I have the pleasure to introduce my child, Karn of the Winter"_, Ardina knelt and kissed both of Karn's cheeks before standing.

Arkan dismissed Karn _"Why are you here Ardina?"_

Ardina looked at him for a time before speaking _" I…" _

"_The earth spoke to me long ago before I found love in a human. It said you had found similar love in one or the blessed ones called bards. Scorned you for it and you locked me in your dungeons for trying to kill the human, and of all things a human king saved me from there. I hated him for a time, because I hated him, I was curious"  
_

"_The worst of human emotions it seems",_ Arkan added to Ardina's tale sardonically.

"_I traveled with him for a time to repay my dept of him saving me from your dungeons. I eventually loved him for all of his problems and mistakes and we married in the human way…He is dead and I have a feeling like none other it pulls my chest and turns my limbs numb"_, Ardina twisted her hands and shuddered.

"_It's pain, I had heard that you had not had these effects from your loved one and I wished to ask you how I see now how that is possible, Karn is yours isn't he?"_ Ardina ask then continued at his nod.

Arkan looked at the sobbing woman not pitying her but sad such a woman could be brought to her knees at just a thought.

" _In the next year Karn will leave me for the south, he will take half of the song, he will settle and marry and the house of Karn will begin. When Sharma rises again two descendants, the only left will reunite the song and the creator will smile upon us for we will pass the gates and meet them again"_

Suddenly the fury of a blizzard and ice storms was upon her as she looked up at Arkan.

"_Take your Place as queen of what is left of our people for we will play a part in the last struggle to finally have peace. Now leave and if you ever return I will freeze you to this earth forever to roam and never to cross the gates." _Ardina ran from the room with new purpose.

She left the castle, as a wolf, Arkan never saw her step a foot in his land again.

Until she came for the half of the song and his descendant Eleanor, he let her leave but Eleanor's voice still plagued him

Were Ardina the Lady of the Moon and Arkan the Winterking enemies?

Arkan watched the two wolf hunches disappear in the horizon.

"_No they might disagree on many things, but summer and winter always would need each other, they were more like older brother and little sister_", Arkan said into the wind aloud.

** I always wondered how the Karn family had elemental blood and so I made this little oneshot off the top of my mind.**

** Please tell me if anything is misspelled I don't really have a beta (or good grammer).**


End file.
